Sugilite
Sugilite is the Crystalsapien guardian of the planet Petropia and its people, the Petrosapiens. Appearance Sugilite is a silicon based alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple body color with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are red, and he also sports six red shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large white eye at the center. Powers and Abilities Sugilite possesses the same energy absorption, projection, manipulation and flight abilities as all Crystalsapiens. He also has the ability to restore the planet Petropia and its people if they are destroyed, by using a special crystallized back-up when a nearby group of stars are aligned. By channeling the energy from the star alignment, Sugilite can use it to power the restoration of the planet and its people. It is also shown that some of his beams can freeze his targets in a hard, red colored crystal (Shown by Vilgax when he attacked Tetrax Shard with Sugilite back-up crystal). Weaknesses Sugilite is shown to be easily weakened when the crystal on his forehead is detached. History The original Sugilite was created to serve as the guardian of Petropia. Sugilite's DNA was taken to serve as the Omnitrix sample for the Crystalsapien species. This created a genetic back-up of Sugilite in the form of Chromastone. Sugilite was believed to have been destroyed along with Petropia and her people (bounty hunter Tetrax Shard was the only survivor) by Vilgax. Ben 10: Alien Force While exploring the shattered remains of Petropia, Tetrax discovered that the crystal Vilgax used to destroy Petropia (which Tetrax unwittingly handed to Vilgax) served as a back-up for Petropia and its people. With the knowledge Tetrax held of how Sugilite could restore Petropia stole the back-up crystal back from Vilgax and sought out Ben in order to release Sugilite's genetic back-up from the Omnitrix. He demanded that Ben hand over Chromastone, forcing Ben to transform. However, Tetrax was unaware Chromastone was destroyed in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 and had re-formed into Diamondhead. Tetrax used a sonic device to shatter Diamondhead, releasing Sugilite's back-up. Tetrax then gives Sugilite's back-up the crystal which he absorbs before flying off into space to restore Petropia and its people. However, theft of the back-up crystal doesn't go unnoticed by Vilgax, who follows Tetrax to Earth. Petropia recreate 1.png Petropia recreate 2.png Petropia recreate 3.png Petropia recreate 4.png Petropia recreate 5.png Sugilite's back-up returns to the shattered ruins of Petropia and begins to reconstruct it. Vilgax chases after Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Tetrax cornering them in a factory. Kevin accidentally reveals that Sugilite's back-up has it and Vilgax flies to where Sugilite's back-up is to find a restored planet Petropia. Outraged over the theft of "his crystal" to restore a dead world, Vilgax beats Sugilite's back-up demanding he return the crystal. Sugilite's back-up pleads for mercy, asking Vilgax to let him continue reviving the planet, however Vilgax reveals he has no mercy (saying he's never heard of it). Ben and company arrive too late to save Sugilite's back-up from Vilgax, who then removes the crystal from Sugilite's back-up only to discover the crystal's power has been drained & flies off disappointed. The dying Sugilite back-up gives Ben a second back-up crystal wanting Ben to finish what he started. Ben then takes the crystal from Sugilite's back-up as he fades away. Ben transforms in to Diamondhead (revealing Diamondhead knows what to do) and uses the crystal to revive Petropia's people. This revives the original Sugilite who introduces himself to Ben and thanks him for his help in restoring Petropia and its people (stating they are in his debt). He also reveals that Chromastone still remains within the Omnitrix. He then returns to his post as Guardian of Petropia. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''The Secret of Chromastone'' (first appearance) Etymology Sugilite is the name of a real type of gemstone, also known as Luvulite. Trivia *Sugilite is the DNA origin of Chromastone. *After absorbing the backup Petropia crystal, Sugilite's magenta crystals turn red. *Dwayne McDuffie has confirmed that Sugilite is the only one of his species.http://dwaynemcduffie.com.lamphost.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t2104&start=170 References See Also *Petropia Back-up Crystal *Chromastone - Genetic copy Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Minor Characters Category:Allies Category:Revived Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Genetic Donors Category:Alien Force Characters